Leite? ECA!
by uchiha maH
Summary: Tá , o que você pode fazer quando um copo de leite atrapalha sua vida amorosa? Provavelmente você diria que isso não é um motivo de briga e que essas coisas só podiam ser de gente maluca. Pois é , nós estamos falando do casal mais problemático que existe.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto **NÃO **me pertence , pois se não tudo seria uma pura pegação (6)³

Sinopse: Tá , o que você pode fazer quando um copo de leite atrapalha sua vida amorosa? Provavelmente você diria que isso não é um motivo de briga e que essas coisas só podiam ser de gente maluca. Pois é , nós estamos falando do casal mais problemético que existe. Oneshote SasuSaku

**OBS:** Personagens meio OOC 8)

-w-

- Mais eu não acredito que você não goste de leite !  
- Qunatas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer Sasuke-kun , eu **ODEIO** leite ! - uma garota de cabelos roseos parecia extremamente irritada.  
- Mais leite é a melhor coisa que existe. - um garoto de cabelos pretos e totalmente arrepiados andava pela cozinha , com um copo de leite na mЦo.  
- NЦo tenho culpa que você **ama** essa coisa.. - a garota fez uma careta - .. nojenta.  
- Pare de birra Sakura. - o garoto trazia uma expressão de fúria e desgosto. - Você sabe que leite faz bem.  
- Pouco me importo , só sei que eu odeio essa coisa.

Tá , essa cena ai era um tanto que , comum , devido a circunstancias. Fazia apenas três meses que Uchiha Sasuke tinha começado a namorar Haruno Sakura , e bem , eles já brigavam bastante.

- Você já experimentou pelo menos? - Sasuke sentou em uma cadeira , dando um enorme gole no seu leite gelado.  
- Jа ! Quantas vezes eu já não disse Sasuke. - Sakura estava começando a ficar vermelha , e aquilo não era nada bom.  
- Droga , eu vou fazer você gostar de leite. - **IMPOSSIVEL**!

Briga besta essa não? Mais era sempre assim. Sakura com a sua enorme teimosia e Sasuke com a sua insistencia. Lindo casal não? ' Tá , na verdade as coisas não eram tão bonitas assim.

- Caramba , tire esse copo da minha frente. - Sasuke tinha se levantado e colocado um copo de leite bem debaixo do nariz de Sakura. Será que ele não se importava com a vida?  
- Sinta esse cheiro bom.. Tão gostoso !  
- Você é um traste sabia? - Sakura deu um leve tapa no copo com leite , resultado , a cozinha começou a cheirar a leite.  
- Ahá! Viu o que você fez? - Sasuke mantinha uma feição vitoriosa no rosto.  
- GRR! Te odeio.

Sakura fez menção de sair do aposento , onde seu namorado a olhava com um ar de incredulo. Ela não podia estar falando sério podia? Tanto esforço , por parte da garota , e ela abandonaria tudo por causa de um , **LEITE**? Tá , aquilo havia passado dos limites.

- Sakura , espera um pouco.

A garota apenas lançou um olhar furioso para Sasuke e fez foi embora , largando um garoto totalmente triste e uma cozinha fedendo a leite. Sim , fedendo porque a autora aqui odeia leite .-. Continuando , Sasuke não sabia o que fazer , até o seu cerebro trabalhar de verdade e ele sair correndo pela cidade de Konoha.

-x-

Sakura andava calmamente nas ruas de Kohona. Ainda nЦo acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer , e tudo por causa da coisa que ela mais odiava. _" Não acredito que ele ama mais o leite . "_ Pensamento super estranho não? Mais a garota não tinha culpa de ter esperado por seu amado durante 5 anos e quando eles finalmente comeГavam a pegar rumo das coisas _" Ele me troca por um copo de leite "_

Fazer o que não , mais não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado.

- MALDITO LEITE , PORRA ! - a frágil Haruno virou um soco na arvore mais proxima e acabou por derruba-lá.

Tá , derrubar uma arvore é super normal , mais derrubar um Uchiha já não é tão normal assim.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Sakura abaixou os olhos e se deparou com uma cena não muito agradavel. - E com esse copo de leite?  
- Eu vim pedir desculpas. - o garoto de aproximou de Sakura.  
- Desculpas? - Sakura soltou uma risada de deboche. - Pensei que você fosse me agradecer.

Sasuke olhou em volta e reparou que eles estavam no mesmo local de despedida. ( n.a: lembraam daquele banco em que o sasuke se despediu da sakura? então , é ai que eles estavam. ) Aquele realmente não era um bom lugar para uma reconciliação, mais o garoto não tinha mais opções. Fora que seu leite já estava praticamente quente.

- Eu vim pedir desculpas sobre hoje. - Sasuke abaixou a cabeça. - Sobre a minha insistencia.  
- Se eu te desculpar.. - a garota deu uma pausa misteriosa. - Você não vai mais me enxer para beber leite?  
- Não. - Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso , visivel e malicioso.  
- Desconfio do seu sorriso.  
- Tá bom, eu prometo que paro.  
- Assim tá melhor. - agora foi a vez de Sakura dar um sorriso malicioso. - Mais da pra jogar esse copo de leite longe? .-.

Sasuke apenas confirmou com a cabeça e deu um enorme gole no leite , ficando com um bigode branquinho. (n.a: NHAAAAAAAAAA :9' eu quero uum sasuke ) Cena que arrancou risos da garota de cabelos roseos.

- O que foi? - Sasuke fez uma cara de desentendido , mais ainda mantinha um sorriso malicioso.  
- Você tá com brigode. - Sakura ria feito uma criança.  
- Verdade? - em um piscar de olhos , Sasuke estava com o corpo colado , em frente a Sakura.  
- Não vai limpar? - a garota colocou a lingua pra fora , em tom de brincadeira.  
- Espere , e verá.

Sem dar tempo de nenhuma pergunta , Sasuke puxou Sakura pela cintura e a beijou. Digamos que foi um beijo completamente estranho , e por incrivel que pareça , foi bom. Apesar do gosto de leite , Sakura se sentia cada vez mais arrepiada com a exploração da lingua de Sasuke. Um beijo ardente , apaixonado , dando ao antigo lugar de tristeza , uma aparencia de romance e paixЦo.

Apos Sasuke desintupi... ops... beijar Sakura , ele reparou no sorriso que brincava nos lábios avermelhados da garota.

- Acho que depois dessa , eu vou começar a gostar de leite.

Sakura nem teve tempo de ver o sorriso que se formava nos lábios do amado , porque logo em seguida já estava sendo beijada por ele. E podemos dizer , o beijo trazia um gostinho de leite que apenas deixava tudo mais gostoso.

-w-

Tá , o que eu posso dizer dessa fic? IHAOSIOSHAOISHASIOHSAOIAHSOISHO ela surgiu enquanto eu estava QUASE dormindo , e por incrivel que pareça eu não esqueci dela :) trabalho totalmente estranho e cômico , mais eu amei ele '

Obrigada pra quem ler , e Ja ne.


End file.
